It's a Terrible Life
by Kashmir Winchester
Summary: Dean Smith's life couldn't get better: he got promoted as director of sales and marketing at 'Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc.' just five weeks after working for the company, his 'mental and physical' cleanse is doing its works and he is loved by everyone in the company... all except the one girl from tech support he is very much attracted to. AU (Bad summary but the story gets better!)
1. Chapter 1

Story title → _It's a Terrible Life_

Pairings → Dean Smith/OC, slight Sam/Madison

Type → AU

Rating → T for language

Summary → Dean Smith's life couldn't get better: he got promoted as director of sales and marketing at 'Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc.' just five weeks after working for the company, his 'mental and physical' cleanse is doing its works and he is loved by everyone in the company... all except the one girl from tech support he is very much attracted to. AU (Bad summary but the story gets better!)

**Disclaimer**** → I own nothing which is in any way featured ****on or related to 'Supernatural'. I only own Olivia and any other character not mentioned in the series.**

**Yet another new fanfiction idea that decided to pop in my head while I was studying democracy for my exam And in case you were wondering, my other in-progress stories—'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', 'Room For One More?' and 'Save Yourself'—are on a semi-hiatus because of writers' block and... other stuff.**

**This chapter is a sort of introduction to get to know my OC Olivia and Dean's secret crush on her from his point of view, which is why it's so short... like every first chapter of my stories so far... ignore that. See this as a sort of prologue since it's so short. I promise next time will get longer and (obviously) better.**

* * *

Chapter One

Striped blue and white shirt with white collar and cuffs, red tie, matching patterned suspenders, polished black shoes, grey trousers, gelled hair. Dean Smith nodded approvingly at his reflection on the elevator door on his way up to his office. He was enjoying this a lot. He hadn't been part of the company five weeks and he's already promoted to director of sales and marketing. Mr Adler, his boss, told him he saw a "promising, young entrepreneur" in him, which was the top reason why he was promoted amongst others. He had only been director for a week. The attention poured in almost immediately: his parents, Bobby and Ellen, and younger sister Jo were extremely proud of him when he called them with the news, and promised him a visit in the very near future.

The elevator made a ding sound and the doors opened. Dean stepped out, carrying his briefcase in one hand while holding his blazer with his other arm. As he strode towards his office, every female in the office eyed him over. Dean ignored them. They were mostly cougars, not Dean's type. Some were his age or a little younger, still not his type: they were only looking to hook up with men in a higher rank than them for a promotion. He had his eyes on one girl, and one girl only. As he passed by the tech support area, he saw her walking into the room.

Olivia Muhn was the latest appointed as tech supervisor. The first female and youngest ever in the history of the company. She'd been employed roughly a week or two before Dean. She was the sort of girl whose simple, average appearance lit up anywhere she walked. She had brown eyes, long chestnut hair and the fullest, most beautiful Angelina Jolie-esque lips he'd ever seen on a woman. As she walked into the room, she highfived every man that passed by her. He knew every man had a thing for her: she _was_ the only female tech in the whole company. Her being attractive was a beneficial added bonus.

Dean took a deep breath as she walked past him, ignoring him completely, and continued walking towards his office, which was just round the corner. She didn't like him... at all. He overheard her talking to one of the techs about how she'd "never mingle with anyone from a higher hierarchy if it would save her soul". She always glared at anyone who was in a higher position than her except, of course, Mr Adler. He worshipped the grounds she walked on ever since she gave him an extra court-side ticket to a basketball game so he could take his young son with him. It was then that he promoted her.

"Morning, Mr Smith."

Dean turned round and smiled politely when Mr Adler walked up to him.

"Morning, Mr Adler." Dean greeted him, shaking his hand firmly. "How are you?"

"Not so well..." He could tell. Mr Adler looked really troubled and upset. "I forgot it was my wife's birthday today and I don't have time to buy her a present... Do you have any quick suggestions?"

Dean gulped. He never married, and the last girlfriend he had was way back in marketing school. Since then, he never found time or even bothered dating, sticking to a few makeout sessions with Kay in the supply closet one floor up. He simply focused on his work. "How about a nice dinner? I can get you a reservation at this romantic restaurant. I know the owner personally."

"That's a great idea, Mr Smith. But my wife usually expects a gift, you know? Last year I gave her a BMW. How can I top that off?"

Kay jumped up from her seat and said, "How about a Bulgari necklace? I can get you one with a discount. I know a friend."

"Ms Garner, you know I don't do discounts." Mr Adler snapped at her. She turned red. "I'm not some cheap company owner who doesn't love his wife."

"No, Mr Adler, of course you aren't!" Kay insisted. "I never said—"

"Mr Adler, how man times have I told you your wife's birthday is the same day as when you got appointed CEO ten years ago?" Dean turned round and saw Olivia walk up to Mr Adler with a cheeky grin. She had no make-up on and her hair was up in a messy bun. She was wearing her yellow tech support polo shirt and dark denim jeans. She looked flawless.

"Why don't you crawl back into your cave, minion?" Kay told her through gritted teeth, fake smile plastered on her face.

"God! I completely forgot about that for a second! Ms Muhl, you are a gem." Mr Adler told her with a smile. Kay scoffed and sat down, going back to her work.

"Just looking up to The Man... I mean boss." she added quickly, smiling bashfully. Dean looked down and smiled softly. She always had a way with words. "And I suggest a nice dinner, like Smithy here said, followed by a trip at the art festival downtown." Dean frowned. Smithy? From her back pocket, she took out two tickets, handing them to Mr Adler. "When you're admiring Jane Picketer's sculpture 'The Chase', tell her that chasing her heart all those years age were totally worth it, and that her necklace really brings out her eyes."

"What necklace?" Olivia grinned and from the other back pocket, she took out a black, flat velvety box.

"You don't have to thank me, by the way." she chuckled as she saw the twinkle in his eye. "Just do what I just told you and your wife will be at your feet all weekend."

'She's a genius. She must be!' Dean thought as she gave Mr Adler the box. He opened it, revealing a very beautiful golden necklace with a green gem pendant.

"How'd you—?" Mr Adler started, but Olivia cut him off.

"Like I said before, Mr Adler, just looking out for my boss." she smiled bashfully.

"For all you've done to me, you can call me Zach."

"Sure Mr Ad—Zach." she laughed nervously. He nodded curtly at her.

"Have a good day, Zach." Kay smiled politely at him. He turned round and glared.

"It's Mr Adler to you, Ms Garner." He snapped at her. "Now get back to work. Stop wasting time." Once he turned his back and walked away, Kay glanced up at Olivia and scowled.

"Walk away, minion."

"Uh, it's _Queen_ minion to you." Olivia grinned at her. Kay groaned and decided to ignore her, typing away furiously. Without even looking at Dean, she walked back to the tech area. Dean walked briskly after her.

"How'd you know all that?" he asked her.

"You mean how do I know how one impresses their other half?" she rephrased for him, not bothering to turn round. "It's called living the average life, Mr Smith. Something the company's elite seem to neglect form time to time."

"I just—I wanna thank you for, you know, saving my ass back there." She got to her small office, sitting down and opening her laptop.

"Listen, Dave—"

"Dean."

"Whatever... Mr Smith. I appreciate you trying to be nice to me. But now I really need to get started on my work... and so should you." She put on her glasses and not looking up from the screen as she typed, she added, "And I wasn't saving your ass back there, Smithy. I was giving you a free get-out-of-jail card so Zach wouldn't keep begging you for suggestions all day. Believe me, he does that from time to time."

'She was being nice to me.' he thought, and nodded with approval. 'Okay, that's a good start.'

"That's really nice of you to do, Liv. Thanks. I owe you one."

"My name's Olivia." she told him. Dean pursed his lips and turned on his heels. "And yeah, you owe me a big one, Smithy. Close the door behind you on your way out, please. Thanks."

He nodded, did as was told and walked towards his office, head down with shame.

"Was that Dean Smith from sales and marketing in Olivia's office?" Ian, one of the tech support employees, asked his cubicle neighbour, Sam Wesson. "You think she's in trouble? She never gets into trouble."

"Well, if she is, he'll have to go through to us." Sam replied.

"What's happening?" another tech employee, Blake, asked them, leaning back into his chair so he could look at them from inside his cubicle.

"Ian thinks Dean just gave Olivia an ROD of some sort." Sam chuckled. "But that's impossible right? Everyone likes her."

Hearing this made Dean walk quicker to his office. Great, now they think he's the bad guy. This girl wasn't going to make it easy for him to ask her out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Writing AU stories at the moment has to be my only getaway from studying for my exam which is in LESS THAN TWO WEEKS. This story literally came up in my head while I was cashing this really cute tourist who resembled Jensen _a lot_. I couldn't wait to just sit down and write the story plan down.**

**Review, tell me what you thin of this so far!**

**New chapter for 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes' was posted this week. First chapter of my new story called 'Room For One More?' has also been published. Both chapters need reviews to make me happy and in the mood to publish more chapters -take a hint-**


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed to have enjoyed the first chapter, only saying it should have been longer. Not to worry, this one's longer and it's in Olivia's point of view.**

* * *

Chapter Two

As she went to buy herself lunch from the diner round the corner, she passed by Dean Smith, who was surrounded by a herd of women. She shook her head and marched on. She didn't get what they saw in him. Sure he was decent-looking... _very_ decent-looking actually... but wasn't he also a self-centred man who showed off his more-than-decent salary and Prius that always almost runs her over every morning when she's about to chain her bike to the railing.

"Hey, Olivia! Wait up!" Olivia laughed as she turned round and saw her bestfriend Sam Wesson run up to her. "Why is it that you never wait for me to grab lunch together?"

"Because you're a slow poke, slow poke." she replied with a laugh, poking his rib. "By the way, guess what's happening tonight?"

"What's happening tonight?" he repeated her question as the turned round the corner. They smiled with relief when the stench of junk food and greasy oil filled their nostrils. This was their favourite place to go to during the lunch hour. They went there so often the cook knows their order by heart. He always prepared their lunch just in time for them to eat as soon as they sat down in their usual booth at the far side.

"I get to stay up all night installing the new directory in each and every computer in the godforsaken company."

"But what about band rehearsals?! We have the open mic night at the diner next week!" Sam asked in shock. She, Sam and Ian from tech support had a Police tribute band, which still had no name, and every Friday night they had band rehearsal at her house. Sam played the guitar, Olivia the drums and Ian was the bassist and lead vocalist. They had only one week to come up with a name, and so far, the Tech Police was the only thing they (ahem... Miranda...) came up with.

"Mr Adler wants the program up and running by Monday, and it's game night on Saturday. I'd rather miss one band rehearsal than game night."

Game night meant watching any sports' game on TV, followed by card games and the group's favourite: 'Dungeons and Dragons'. They were all geeks at heart who worked in the tech department. Miranda, Sam's fiancée and also part of the 'minion group', was a computer technician one town over. Ian's wife, Mel, was an IT teacher at the local high school.

"Yeah you're right..." Sam sighed, but his disappointment disappeared as soon as they were served their usual. "So I saw you talking to Mr Smith this morning... What was that about anyways? The elite never talk down to us... minions..." he asked, mouth full. Olivia rolled her eyes and stopped biting onto her burger. The slight mention—and thought—of that man turned her stomach and stopped her appetite.

"I saved his ass in front of Mr Adler and he kept asking me why I did it." she explained, her mouth full of food once again (how could she stay away from eating the glorious food that is the diner's?!) "Like hey Smithy, I can't help being nice to people. It's what I do!"

"Hey so, uh, do you think we should invite Mr Adler to open mic? I heard he likes The Police. We could invite some of the elite too! Put out flyers! Maybe then they'd start being nice to us!" Sam shot suggestions happily, some food particles and saliva flying out of his mouth. Olivia didn't mind: growing up with four elder brothers made her prone to this kind of behaviour. And Sam's her bestfriend from college; she's so used to him being around.

"Sammy, I don't think the freaking apocalypse would make them nice to us. Or God."

"But if Mr Adler likes us, they'd have to agree, otherwise he'd give them The Look. And die, or worse, get fired and _then_ die!" Sam explained. The Look was a death sentence Mr Adler gave someone who dared disagree with him with just one slight glare. The last time he gave someone The Look they got fired... and wasn't even seen packing up and leaving. Their things still remain on the empty cubicle. The thought scared everyone so much they had to agree with _everything_ he said... or else...

"Okay, fine! I'll print out five flyers. _Just_ them five. No more, no less. Whoever sees them and decides to attend, good for us." Having finished her lunch, she threw her napkin in the empty plate and stood up. "Actually, I'll print six. I'll hand one personally to Mr Adler. I hope he decides to bring his wife along. If she does, she'd bring her friends from the country club along. Imagine the audience!"

The diner was average-sized, but if the place was packed to the brim thanks to her, the diner's owner, Corbin, could hire them as the weekly entertainment!

"Don't forget to give one to the people from the mail room." Sam reminded her as he signalled for a waitress to bring the bill. The people from the mail room were the only ones who got along with tech: they were in the same social hierarchy in the company. "Shit, Olivia, I just remembered! If we're printing out flyers about our band, we have to write a name right? And we still haven't decided on a name."

"Miranda's Tech Police is actually quite cool."

"Awesome!" he happily exclaimed and took out his phone. "I'll text her, Ian and Mel that we've finally chosen Tech Police as our band name." He tapped furiously at the phone. He got so excited he hyperventilated a little. "This makes us, like, official doesn't it?! We're officially a tribute band for The Police!"

"Wow, pipe it own a notch before you pop a vein or all, Wesson!" Olivia joked in mock-shock. After paying for their lunch, they rushed back into the building, discussing the designs for the flyers, and what they should say.

"Oh hey, and guess what else?" Olivia told him. Sam looked at her. They stopped in front of his cubicle and he rested his arm over one of the walls. "I'm on first-name basis with Mr Adler!"

"Get out!" Sam exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"I didn't think it was so important. I just remembered, to be honest." Olivia shrugged, still smitten by the fact.

"I thought his full name was Mr Adler! He's not even on first-name basis with _anyone_ form the elite! It _had_ to be those court-side tickets you gave him." He sat down in his chair, picked up his earpiece and looked up at her. "You really do live up to your name, Tech Queen."

Olivia walked backwards and made a cheesy courtesy. "Thanks, my loyal, trustworthy soldier." she told him with a fake English accent, making him chuckle before switching on his earpiece. She shook her head and closed her office door behind her before sitting in her very comfortable chair Mr Adler—Zach... she'll never get used to calling him that—gave her to congratulate her on her well-deserved promotion. She switched on her laptop and immediately started working on the flyers' design.

It only took her fifteen minutes to complete the draft design, and after some finishing touches, she printed out seven copies of it. When she did, someone knocked on her door and Adam from the mail room opened the door and stepped in, carrying a trolley full of packages and envelopes.

"Your Highness, I bring forth some parchments from the kingdom up on the fourth floor." Adam joked in a fake posh accent, making her chuckle. He took out a bundle of envelopes and papers from the trolley, placing them on her desk, and over them a clipboard with a paper, which she signed quickly before giving it back to him.

"Hey before you go, stick this to your wall." She took a flyer from her drawer and gave it to him. He gave it a quick look. "We're playing at the diner round the corner next weekend and me and the guys would really appreciate it if our friends from the mail room attended."

"You bet my nan's soul we'll be there!" he told her, putting the flyer in the trolley. "Well, I'll get goin' then. Farewell, Queen Tech."

"Farewell, fellow soldier." she joked back, giving him the peace sign before he left the room. Once the door was closed behind him she groaned at the sight of papers and envelopes. "Why do I get so much mail? I'm only a supervisor!" she murmured to herself, shuffling the envelopes. Crap, crap, letter from Mr Adler—damn it, ZACH—which was stamped as VIP, Dean Smith, Dean Smith, Dean Smith, Dean—

She stopped and took a look at the last three envelopes in the 'To-Read Later' pile. Why was Smithy's mail with hers again? She thought they alphabetised each bundle and sorted them according to floor and hierarchy! Did this mean she had to stand up, walk out of her office, turn round the corner and... shudder... give them to him? This happened every single day for the past week since she got promoted and it was starting to annoy the shit out of her. She told Adam and the rest numerous times to double check the mail before rushing out to deliver them.

"No way, I am _not_ getting up from here." she told herself, shaking her head frantically. "If they're so important, he'd be here to collect them by now, right? Damn right!"

After a few seconds of contemplating what to do and staring at them, she sighed impatiently and picked his mail, quickly stormed out of her office and knocked on his door. She didn't even give him a chance to say "come in", opening the door quickly. His head snapped up from his laptop, looking really surprised to see her.

'Of course he'd surprised. I'm a tech! Tech never walk in this side of the building if they weren't called beforehand!' she thought.

"You mail got mixed up with mine... again..." she explained, placing the envelopes on his desk, not making eye contact. She inhaled and sighed shortly. He smelled minty... damn it why did she have to like men who smelled like mint!

"Thanks, you didn't have to come all the way here." Dean smiled at her. She found herself gazing at his smile. She shook her head, snapping back to reality. Why was she gazing at him? "I could've sent Kay to fetch my mail."

Olivia snorted. "Like she'd cross the borderline between the royal land and the underworld!" Olivia joked, making reference to 'Dungeons & Dragons', shaking her head with humour. She was taken by surprise when Dean chuckled at her joke.

"Yeah, you're right. She'd rather eat carbs than get out of her cubicle." he chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Hey, thanks again."

"No big, Smithy."

"Smith." Dean corrected her and smirked. "For every time you call me Smithy I'll call you Liv. _Comprende_?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, and Olivia felt her skin crawl and a blush crept across her cheeks.

'NO WAY. WHY AM I BLUSHING? AND WHY'S MY SKIN CRAWLING?! THIS SHOULDN'T EVEN HAPPEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!' her inner voice screamed in her head.

"Right got it, Mr Smith." She turned on her heel quickly to hide her red face.

"You can call me Dean." he added before she left his office. Head bent down, she marched fast back into her office, closing the door behind her before sitting down on her chair, sighing with relief. Finally, she was out of there!

_You can call me Dean._

_Call me Dean._

"Oh no. We're on first-name basis now." she thought out loud. The thought scared the living crap out of her... so why did her lips curl into a small smile at the thought of her and Dean—sigh... Dean...—calling each other by their first names?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think of Olivia's developing attraction towards Dean? Anything you'd like me to add in terms of characters, events, drama?**

**The chapter's a little longer than yesterday's, which I've worked super hard to do, but the next one will be even longer I promise! If you like where the story is going please remember to leave your reviews which make me all happy and dancey in the morning.**

**New chapters for 'Baby's Got Blue Eyes', 'Save Yourself' and 'Room For One More?' will be up by the end of May or earlier, depending on my mood and reviews (WHICH THEY DESPERATELY NEED SO PUT A SMILE ON MY FACE AND REVIEW!).**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Six reviews and just two chapters! So happy I made the happy dance all morning (except during tutoring class of course)! Here's another chapter to thank everyone for reading and reviewing the story. This one's in Olivia's point of view. Remember to leave your suggestions in the review section and I'll try make everyone happy.**

**This chapter is dedicated to guest reviewer Anya P. Hope you like this, girl!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Little by little, the cubicles of tech support became quieter and quieter, with people leaving. Before he left, Ian stopped by her office. "We're rehearsing tomorrow and every night the next week before the big night. Are you ready for that?"

Olivia looked up from her laptop and nodded, fixing her glasses. "I'm about to go through every computer to update a stupid program tech doesn't even use. You think I'd rather do this for one night than practise for a whole week after work? Come on, Ian, you know me better than that."

"Sarcasm won't finish the work, sweetie. Mel sends kisses. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he was gone. Olivia shook her head. So far she'd only been through the computers in the mail room and HR floor. She has three floors more to go and... his office. She decided to leave that for last, maybe do a little snooping around to see whether there's more reason to hate the guy.

Sam knocked on the side of the door. "What time tomorrow?" he asked her with a smile. He was the last person to leave his cubicle, as usual.

"Be at my place before lunch. We'll eat, then practise and then game night." she replied, typing away. "Let Ian and Mel know. And practise without me so I can practise by myself tomorrow morning."

Sam nodded. "Will do, Muhl. See you tomorrow!"

"See you!" she yelled back, not looking up from the screen. She rubbed her temple as she switched off her laptop, but then smiled with relief when she remembered that she didn't have to update the program for tech support computers since they didn't use the program—the program had to do with statistics, pie charts, graphs, stocks... the whole lot—but she did leave several instruction sheets of them to use if anyone called them about the program. She picked up her laptop and USB wire and made her way over to the reception desk one floor down.

The night guard, Victor, grinned when he saw her. "Working nights again, Ms Muhl?" he asked her. She sighed in defeat and nodded. "You're so young! Go out! Live a little!"

"Vic, sweetie, you think I'd rather be here?" He reached over behind the reception desk and gave her the set of keys she needed for the offices. He knew some of the workers would still lock their offices even though they knew Olivia needed to go in. "I need to update StatPro in every computer in the building. I've about three floors to go. That's about seventy computers."

"If I can be of any help, honey, just give me a holler. I'm on 5437."

"Actually, I could use some company." she smiled. "Tell me about your visit to Santa Fe. How was it?"

* * *

Having Victor by her side made updating the programs so much more bearable. He told her about Santa Fe, the time in the 80s he almost got a job at Warner Brothers Studios but didn't because of his minor criminal past—shoplifting at fifteen—and when he attended a Springsteen concert.

"You two are the only ones who stay after work to work more." Victor told her out of the blue as he locked one of the offices.

"Who else are you referring to?"

"That nice kid who just got promoted to director of sales and marketing... I forgot his—Den." He snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering. "Dean Smith."

"Dean's here? In the building?" Victor nodded. "Hey, why don't you go on ahead while I update the program on his computer?"

"Sure thing, 'Livia. Remember..." He lifted up his vest and tapped the cordless phone attached to his belt. "5437."

Olivia smiled and went downstairs. She had no idea Dean was the type to stay after work hours to work more. Then she rolled her eyes. He must be having some secret sex sessions with Kay. She heard rumours going round about him and Kay, mostly started by Kay herself.

"Yeah, mom. I'm nearly finished up here." She heard him say. She paused, stopping just one door down from him. "Remember I'm not working at all tomorrow. I can Skype with Jo then... Mmmm, sure. Yes I'll be picking up the gifts tomorrow morning from the mall. Yes, love you to, mom. Bye."

As soon as Olivia heard the clicking of the keyboard, she slowly marched up to his door, which was open, and knocked softly. He looked up and seemed really surprise to see her. "I'm here to update your StatPro."

"Right, yeah! Can you give me five minutes while I wrap up here?" he asked her, but she ignored him, placing her laptop and USB wire next to his computer.

"Sorry, no can do. It's almost midnight and I need to have dinner and sleep." she sighed. Her eyes were beginning to hurt a lot at this point. Dean Smith wasn't making it any easier for her. "Can I just update the damn program and then you continue?"

"Well, you're not the only one who wants to go home you know..." he mumbled, but still scooted aside so she could have access to his computer. She opened her laptop, logged in and connected the USB wire with his computer. "Hey hey hey, I'm still working here!"

"Tough. This is the last computer before I head home. I need my Domino's pizza pronto!" Olivia protested, then winced. "This may take a while."

"Why? What's wrong?" Dean asked, craning his head to the side to look at his computer screen.

"You have a virus. A big one." She gave him an exasperated look. "It's three weeks old."

"It keeps telling me to restart when I'm halfway through my work." he explained.

"Save your work _then_ restart." she replied back.

"I don't stop halfway through my work! It blocks my work ethic."

Olivia scoffed and took out a USB card from the pocket of her leather jacket. "You know what blocking work ethic is like? It's when you're trying to sign important papers and some dumb bitch from the top floor calls and asks me to switch on her computer because her skirt is so short she can't bend down without revealing her thong."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Iris Andersson?" he asked out of pity. She nodded and shuddered.

"Iris 'I wear thongs and mini skirts for work to bang my supervisor' Andersson." After clicking a few buttons, she glanced over at Dean and grinned fakely. "Thanks to your weeks-old virus, I have an extra hour to heal the virus and update the program." She sighed and murmured to herself, "At this rate I'd be done by breakfast time."

"I'll order takeout for you if you're hungry." he offered.

Not looking up from the screen, she asked, "What about you?"

"Nah, I don't eat takeout anymore." He stood up from his chair, giving it to Olivia, and sat down on the love seat pressed against the side and laid down. "I'm on a cleanse. No takeout, no meat, no grease, no alcohol except for a glass of wine on Sunday—"

"So basically, you've suppressed yourself from everything that's good about eating, and instead relying on grass and chicken." she dead-panned with a slight chuckle at the end. "Good on you, Smith. Good on you! You know, you can always have a cheat day."

"Dean." Her head snapped up from her screen, and for the first time noticed how green his eyes were. She was a sucker for men with green eyes. "My name's Dean.

"I know that. I just don't... interact with the elite enough to get to first-name basis... except for Mr Alder, of course." She added, remembering he was there during the morning. "Force of habit."

"So are you gonna start calling me Dean from now on?"

"Nope."

"Anytime you wanna call me by my actual name... go right ahead."

After a few seconds of silence, Olivia looked up from her screen. "Weren't you gonna buy me dinner or somethin'?"

"What would you like?" he asked her, taking out his phone.

"One medium veg feast. We'll share. I know you don't eat the good stuff, so I'll just have to eat the vegetarian pizza."

"Um, okay then..." He stood up and turned his head. "One veg fest from domino's?" Olivia nodded, typing away. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Sure, sure... take your time. Just not with the pizza. Be quick with that." she joked, smiling goofily. Dean chuckled and walked out of the room. Once he did, Olivia took out her phone and texted Sam.

_You guys doing OK? I'm soon finished... and Smithy's here._

She got a reply almost immediately.

_? Elaborate plz?_

Olivia rolled her eyes and typed in her reply.

_He was working after hours and now he's ordering us Domino's. Will explain tmrw. Bye._

"They'll be here in about half an hour." Dean told her as he entered the room, sitting back on the couch. Olivia noticed he was still wearing his tie and giggled. "What?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You sleep in ties, bro?" When she saw the puzzled look on his face, she burst out laughing. 'Messing with the elite rocks!' "You're still wearing your tie. You're not working so you can take it off. Are you trying to impress me or something?" she winked. Then realised what she just said. "Forget I even said that. I'm hungry. I talk too much when I'm hungry."

"I've got some mints of you want."

"Mints would make my breath smell nice, not satisfy my appetite." Taking one last look at Dean's computer screen, she took off her glasses. "Virus is gone. The update is processing, just fifteen minutes more."

"Is the update going to change the system?" Dean asked, taking off his tie. Olivia turned red as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt. She could see more of his chest and it turned her on.

She shook her head, removing all dirty thoughts before replying.

"Yes, but it will make your work a thousand times easier and more organised. I'll give you a quick tutorial while we eat. The thing about the update is that all statistics, stocks, graphs and pie charts will be organised according to client, date and time. It's like a cyber PA basically. That means you can throw Kay away." Olivia smirked.

"What is it that you don't like about her? She's... okay. You know, for a bitch." Dean added.

"See? She's a bitch. _And_ she bullies us techs and mail people. Others just give us dirty looks." she retorted. "You're, you know... nice to us and all. You're talking to me, that's nice."

"I'm nice to you because I l—" he stopped mid-sentence. "You're not so nice to me though."

"I know. It's a force of habit, not being nice to people from higher ranks than me." Then frowned. "What were you about to say before you changed your sentence?"

"Nothing, nothing." She wasn't convinced at all, but decided to let it go.

* * *

Dean hummed with pleasure. "This pizza's great! Not too greasy. How many calories does this slice have?" he asked Olivia, who was munching happily her slice of pizza. She looked up, surprised at the question he'd just asked her.

"You're joking right? You think the pizza's good and yet still worrying about the calories? What are you?"

"I was kidding..." Dean said, and then mumbled, "...kinda."

"So... what do you do outside of work?" she asked him, licking the tips of her fingers then wiping them with a napkin. "That is if you do anything _but_ work every once in a while."

"I work out, skype my parents... and work. Work never leaves me, I guess. I'm always trying to up my game." he replied.

"Work out? Boring!"

"What about you?" he asked her, starting his last slice of pizza.

"I take my dog out for walks, band practise, eat junk food, sleep, watch movies..." she paused and shrugged. "Pretty boring stuff, really."

"You have a dog?"

Olivia smiled weakly, sighing. "Yeah. Family dog. His name's Stevie. For my dad's idol, Stevie Wonder."

"Music fan?" Dean smirked.

"I play in a band, do the math." she smiled proudly. "Drums."

"I know. Heard tech support talking about it today during lunch. You have a gig next week don't you? At the diner round the corner?"

"How'd you hear about it?"

"Mr Adler wouldn't stop going on about it. He's a big Police fan you know." Dean explained. "I hope you don't mind but, uh, I'm gonna attend."

"You know what music is?!" Olivia exclaimed in mock-shock, making Dean laugh. "Well, pin me surprised, Dean Smith, but I always thought you lived under a rock."

"Led Zeppelin, Blue Oyster Cult, CCR, Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath, old Metallica... uh, Motorhead... who else do I have on my car, phone and iPod playlists?" he asked in wonder, tapping his chin as if to think, giving Olivia a sideway glance and crooked smile.

"Fine, Mr Smarty Pants, you listen to good music. No need to rub it in." she chuckled, and looked at the computer screen. "Oh look at that. Update's finished. I can finally go home." She started unplugging and switching off both her laptop and his computer.

Dean cleared the pizza box and drinks. "I'll drive you home."

"Thanks but no thanks. I've my bike." Olivia insisted.

"It's past midnight, Olivia. I won't let you go home by yourself, not even close to that. I'm driving you home and that's final. You can always get your bike back on Monday."

She looked outside. It was a calm yet chilly night outside. She could feel it through the air vents and slightly open window in the corridor. "Uh, okay then. I'll catch a train to work on Monday."

"Why do that when I can drive you to and from work?" Dean smiled. "Come on. Let's get you home."

The drive home was rather comfortable, much to Olivia's surprise. They talked some more about music and talking in food puns. Deep down, she was sad that the drive didn't take long. She was actually having a great time talking to Dean, and she realised he's actually a nice guy. Once Dean pulled up in front of her house, he looked out her window.

"Nice neighbourhood." he commented.

"Thanks." she smiled, unfastening her seatbelt and opening the passenger door. Dean quickly unfastened his seatbelt and got out of his car, closing the door shut behind him. "What the—?" she started saying, but Dean interrupted her by holding the door open for her. "Um, thank you...?" Confused, she stepped out of the car. Dean closed the door behind her and walked up to the front door by her side.

'What the heck is going on?!' she thought, mentally thanking all saints she could think of that it was too dark for him to see her blush.

"So, uh..." They stopped at the front door facing each other. Dean looked down while Olivia unlocked the door. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah." She looked back at him, a small smile plastered on her face. "Be here at half seven sharp. I hate waiting."

"Then I'll be at your door at quarter past seven." Dean joked, making her chuckle.

The chuckling died down slowly. "I owe you an apology. I misjudged you. You're actually not... awful. At all."

"Glad you finally see that." he replied.

"You're actually okay for a rich person."

"Thanks... I guess?" he replied, looking confused, making her chuckle. "I should get going now. I live on the other side of the city and I'm really tired."

"I'll see you on Monday then."

"Yeah, Monday..." he murmured, leaning closer to her face. She froze on the spot, thinking he was about to kiss her. Heck she wanted to kiss him too, but to her surprise (and slight disappointment), he simply planted a soft kiss on her cheek. After he pulled away he looked her in the eye, smiled broadly and walked away, leaving Olivia standing there, stunned. She waited until the car was but a spot before she got inside, closing the door behind her. Once she was inside, she let out girly squeals and did a happy dance all the way upstairs to her bedroom.

She found out three things that day:

One: Kay Garner, no matter what day or case scenario, was and will always be an A-class bitch with disfigured personality to match.

Two: Dean Smith was awesome (yet still rich) and she'd realised she liked him a lot (despite being rich. For some reason she didn't like rich people).

And three: She won't be sleeping that night.

* * *

**You know the drill! Tell me what you think, like, hate, want to see... Talk to me!**

**Next chapter will be up (hopefully) by the end of week. If it isn't it' because of my studying schedule, which is very hectic since the exam is next week (ie. 2Nd May).**

**I love your faces, and til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while. Reviews were slow, my studying and work schedules were a pain in the behind and on top of all that, I had some personal struggles of my own to sort out. But here's the fourth chapter of the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"I feel like we haven't met in ages!" Olivia exclaimed as she savoured the taste of her coffee. She had just met up with Miranda and Mel at the local mall for some girl time. "You know, the Three Musketeers minus the men."

"You know I'm caught up with planning the wedding." Miranda explained with a sad tone. Smiling playfully, she nudged her head at Mel. "This one doesn't have an excuse."

"House work, Miranda!" Mel chuckled. "And the renovations in the en-suite and dining room. They're being a pain in the ass."

"I've been busy with work too." Olivia nodded. "Being Tech Supervisor is no easy work. I only accepted so I can keep the house."

"We already asked you if you want us to pitch in a little something, but you keep saying no." Mel pointed out.

"This job's enough to pay the last few payments so the house is one hundred percent mine. And I'm really super duper thankful to have such awesome friends like you guys!" Olivia smiled, putting one arm round each girl's necks. They laughed as they walked into the food court and sat down round a free table.

"So, what are we getting? Big lunch? Small lunch?" Miranda asked. "It's Mel's turn to pay."

"Big lunch. I feel like we need to celebrate Olivia's new promotion. We didn't properly do it right on our last girls' night." By that she referred to when they were so drunk Olivia drunk-dialled Ian and told him he looked like George Clooney on a good day... he doesn't even _begin_ to look like him. "I'm thinking... pasta? Mac and cheese?"

"I'm gonna go all out..." Olivia paused dramatically and grinned goofily. "... with a burger."

"Thought you were gonna say you'd wipe out all the food in the building." Miranda laughed.

"That'll come _after_ the gig next week." Olivia replied with a wink. "Speaking of the gig... My boss is gonna be there."

"Mr Adler?" Olivia nodded. "Oh yeah! That's the guy who danced with Ian's mom at our wedding!"

"Funny fella."

"He's a big Police fan and he's bringing his wife and daughters along." Olivia explained. "Which means we need to up our practise."

They ordered their food and in a few minutes they were eating. "So Sam told my you were working late last night..." Miranda said. Olivia turned red. She knew where this was going: Dean. "...and Sam read the message out loud for us..."

"Who's Dean Smith, Miss Olivia Muhl?" Mel asked teasingly.

"Director of sales and marketing... bit of an airhead when it comes to the real world, but an okay person."

"He hot?" Miranda asked, chewing on her chicken Caesar salad. Olivia looked down and popped a fry in her mouth

"He's cute..." she shrugged. He was _way_ more than that: he was funny, SUPER SEXY and she but wondered what his body looked like underneath his shirt... "... and he loves music. _Real_ music."

"Poster boy for your next date night then. Why don't you ask him out?" Miranda suggested. Mel nodded with agreement.

"No way. Nah-uh. Not in this life or if he's ever poorer than me." she retorted, her voice rising a few octaves. "And I don't have to date to get out of the house. I've you guys."

"Okay, so if not Dean... how about..." Mel looked around and saw an attractive tanned man in his late twenties. Tall, dark hair and had a sleeve on his left arm. "... that guy? Dark hair. Sleeve tattoo."

Olivia turned round and grimaced. "He looks like Jersey Shore puked on him."

Mel rolled her eyes. "How about that guy over there? Crew cut, white tshirt." Miranda suggested, jerking her head towards the man's direction. Olivia looked over Miranda's shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"He's cute... really cute..." 'But not cuter than Dean Smith' she wanted to add, but bit her tongue.

"Hmmm..." Miranda seemed unconvinced until she saw another guy standing next to the counter at the food court. "How 'bout him?" She pointed at the guy at the counter and when Olivia turned round, she immediately turned back, literally burying her head.

"That's him." she hissed.

"Him?"

"She obviously means Dean Smith, dumb blonde." Miranda dead-panned. "And may I say, he is looking..." she shuddered. "Let's just say I'd gladly have a threesome with him and Sam."

"Yeah, count me and Ian in." Mel murmured, sipping her drink as she looked him over through her eyelashes.

"Guys! That is disgusting!" Olivia whispered, but boy were they right: he was wearing a tshirt—a tshirt! Who knew Dean Smith would even _own_ a tshirt, let alone _wear_ one and look very very hot in it?!—and classic denim jeans with black shoes. "You think he saw me?"

Her friends shook her head and she turned her head round to stare and their eyes met for a split second. 'Oh shit!' she thought. "Well, if he didn't before he did now! He's coming over her!" Mel hissed.

"Girls, act the fuck cool okay? He's elite and we're just—" As she was about to finish her sentence, Dean was standing next to her, holding a smoothie in one hand. "Hey! Dean!" she smiled so bright even a blind person would see through her. "What are you doing in the real world? At the mall?"

"I—Wait, real world? What, I'm now allowed to be at the mall now?" Dean smirked.

"Yeah, Liv!" Mel said in mock-shock.

"Give the man a breather!" Miranda chimed in.

"You two are enjoying this _way_ too much." Olivia blushed.

"And as to answer your question, I'm here to buy groceries and gifts for my sister and nephew. They're coming to visit next week and I've no clue what to get them." The way he was looking down at Olivia was immediately caught by Mel and Miranda, and stared at each other knowingly.

After an awkward silence, Olivia cleared her throat and motioned her hand across the table, at her friends. "These are Mel and Miranda, my friends. Mel's Ian's wife and Miranda's Sam's fiancée."

"Samuel and Ian from Tech?" Olivia nodded. "Nice to meet you then."

"Well, we don't want to come off as rude but we gotta head out." Mel said, standing up.

"We are?" Miranda frowned. Olivia turned pale and stood up. She knew what they were doing and she didn't like it one bit. When Miranda saw the glint in Mel's eye, a smile slowly spread across her face. "Oh yeah! We do! We, as in Mel and myself, have to get going!" She quickly threw the napkin over her empty plate and stood up, pulling up her bags along with herself. "I have a wedding to plan!"

"We were planning that weather together!" Olivia exclaimed.

"But I already had a wedding and you did not, so it's up to me to plan her wedding. I've experience." Mel winked, dragging Miranda with her.

"Nice meeting you, Dean Smith!" Miranda yelled before disappearing round the corner.

"Did I say 'friends'? I was meant to say 'my friends who just betrayed me'." Olivia laughed nervously.

"Anyway, um, can you help me with the gifts? I have absolutely no clue what to get them."

"How old is your nephew?" she asked as she walked up to the cash register, bag and money in hands. She paid for her and her friends' food and made her way outside the food court.

"Turning seven." he replied, rushing after her. He drank the last of his smoothie and threw the cup in the nearest bin.

"What does he like?"

"I dunno, last time I saw him he was about two years old." he said. "That's why my sister's coming to visit. Took time off work and all."

"You can never go wrong with toys. Cars, soldiers, trains. Or a video game. Kids these days are already pros in technology." Olivia explained. "And as for your sister, it's two words: Victoria's Secret. Every woman yearns or owns Victoria's Secret lingerie, no matter who and what she is. $500 gift card sounds fair... You have enough cash for that."

"Yeah, I do... But my sister's... different. She's a bit of a tomboy and she doesn't lie frilly, cutesy things."

"All women feel sexy in them. All women _need_ them. Your sister is going to love this gift. She can spend in on whatever she wants. If it's not sexy lingerie, it's sexy pyjamas." she pointed out.

"You're a gift sorceress, are you?" Dean asked her and she laughed.

"Like I said yesterday, it's all about being real." she winked. "Now come on. Let's go get your sister and nephew awesome gifts."

While shopping, Dean told her about when he gave her sister kitchen utensils for her last birthday, leaving Olivia scarred for life and pegging him as 'the worst gifter in the world', to which retorted that the word didn't and never will exist. It took him _ages_ to actually make up his mind about the gifts, as it had been a while since he'd seen his sister. His job took over his life and he lost touch with his sister who lived one state over, an hours' worth by bus and train.

"But you're sure my sister is going to love her gift?"

"For the millionth time, Smithy, yes! Girls love VS! Especially if they can't afford it!"she pointed out with a cunning smile. "And your nephew will love his too. You got him the two options: toys..." She raised one hand, holding a bag with toys of cars, trains and soldiers. "... and video games." She raised her other hand with the bag containing several video games. "As much as I want to stay longer, I need to go feed Stevie, whom I'm sure is whining with hunger right now."

"Thanks for helping me, Liv. I really, really appreciate it... Is there anyway I can make it up to you? Buy you something maybe?" Dean asked.

"Whoa-oh, Smithy! You don't need to buy me _anything_! I was just helping someone who needed help." she smiled, handing him the bags.

"How about dinner, huh?" he asked her. "I'll cook you dinner. Tonight."

Pause. Rewind... Did Dean Smith, director of sales and marketing, elite, ask Olivia Muhl, tech supervisor, minion, on a _date_?!

"Band practise." Olivia replied.

"Tomorrow then?"

"On a work night?"Olivia scoffed. She was really trying to get of it (even though she wanted to so badly!), but Dean wasn't going to let her get the upper hand.

"We'll have dinner at your house then. I'll think of the food, you don't worry about a thing."

She surrendered. "Is this a... a date?"

"Whatever you want it to be, Muhl." he smiled crookedly. 'Damn that stupidly attractive smile!' she thought, but mastered her best and sexiest flirty smile. "I'll be at yours at seven."

"Sure thing, Smithy..." She gave him a one-over, winked, turned on her heels and walked off. "It's a date!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Jackpot." Dean muttered under his breath, still smirking.

* * *

**GIVOHRJFNWBARGUFEHIOADJFLNGBWHEA- this was my reaction at the end of the chapter. Next chapter has Olivia's friends' reaction to The First Date! Tell me what you think of how the story is developing! And if you want something to be added to the plot please let me know! I love new ideas as they can help with how the story progresses. I know the chapter's very short, but they'll get longer the more reviews I get [take the hint already!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a while! I've been busy juggling work, working out and writing for other stories while people leave reviews. You've all earned this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

After practise, the whole group sat on the basement floor, drinking and having a few snacks. Everyone noticed how anxious and on edge Olivia seemed. She still didn't find the courage (and appropriate time) to tell she was going on a date with Dean Smith.

"Uh, Livvy, are you okay?" Mel asked her, staring at her shaking hand as she poured in a generous amount of beer in her pint.

"Yeah! Yeah, why do you ask?!" she exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Okay, the jig is up, girl." Ian looked her straight in the eyes. "Tell us."

"Dean asked me out on a date this morning and I said yes and we're having dinner tomorrow night." she blurted out without hesitation. "Damn it!" she hissed, looking away from Ian's seemingly hypnotic eyes. He had that eerie effect on everyone.

"He what?!" Miranda shrieked, grinning. She wiggled her finger at Olivia, who wrinkled her nose. "I knew he liked you!"

"Huh..." Sam simply said, cracking the faintest smile.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, it's just... you never mentioned liking him in the first place."

"Dude, chicks who deny ever liking successful men can't help but fall for them anyway." Ian retorted. "It's a well-known life fact... and it's proven in lots of movies."

"So where's he taking you?" Mel asked with sparkling eyes. "I bet he's taking you to a very posh dinner with expensive chandeliers and champagne."

"Nowhere. He's coming over to cook dinner for me."

"Lame!" Mel groaned. "Where's the money in that?!"

"Mel, he's _cooking_ dinner. As in he's going to use food and utensils and stuff." Olivia rephrased for her. "When have Sam or Ian ever used kitchen utensils to cook?"

"We use microwaves." Sam scowled, earning a small yet encouraging kiss from his fiancée.

"That's not a utensil, dummy." Olivia taunted him, sticking her tongue out.

"What are you wearing?"

"I dunno... I mean I'm not going anywhere so I don't have to be too dressy, but I don't want to be too casual because I won't be going anywhere, you know?" She paused and groaned inwardly. "I don't know! A nice shirt and jeans?"

"Yeah that can work." Miranda nodded, but Sam intervened.

"But he wears shirts and formal trousers and shoes. You can't wear jeans!"

"He was wearing jeans and tshirt at the mall." Mel shrugged. "He looked like he wears them all the time. Can't picture him in a freaking suit with suspenders."

"So jeans and shirt it is." Olivia rolled her eyes, wanting the argument to be over...

"Make sure you have condoms." Ian winked.

"Ian, I'm not sleeping with him. Not tomorrow, or ever." Olivia retorted, and suddenly had a rather... erotic... image in her head of them having sex. She shook the thought off of her head, even though she kind of liked it. But it was inappropriate, not when she didn't know him enough to have these thoughts! "Never... ever gonna happen."

"Never's too long of a time for you, sweetie." Mel smirked. "You're gonna get in his pants tomorrow."

"I won't."

"But something will happen that will change your mind." Miranda chimed in. "By the end of the month, you'd have already slept with him."

"...Whatever." Olivia rolled her eyes, but deep down, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist Smithy.

* * *

Olivia looked at her watch and rolled her eyes. This was so typical of the men she'd been on dates with she wished so badly she didn't bother as much. He was over half an hour late and she was slowly panicking. Wasn't he attracted to her? Heck, he must've been if what he showed her the past few days was true. The worst part of this was she was stupid enough not to give him her number.

"Stupid!" she murmured to herself, gently slapping her forehead with her hand. Olivia had gone through the trouble of cleaning round the house—something she only did every month, believe it or not—and let her hair down. Olivia Muhl, hair down... two things that only went together once in a lifetime. She also made Sam look after Stevie for her. You know, have a decent date without dogs to worry about. Okay, maybe the dog thing was Miranda's idea so the two could get some "erotic alone time", but who could blame her? The chick wanted Olivia and Dean to have sex, no matter what!

Her thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the front door. She quickly got up and opened the door for him. She put on her most annoyed facial expression she could master despite being surprised by how... ordinary... Dean looked in a simple black tshirt and pair of classic denim jeans. He had two big plastic bags in each hand, and he was smiling apologetically. "Nope, that smile ain't gonna work on me, Smithy. You're late."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was skyping with my mom and she wanted every slight detail on the gifts you bought for my sister and nephew and..." He paused, turning slightly red. 'He _had_ to be adorable!' she thought, feeling slightly sorry for him. Despite not being nagged much by her mom, she had a slight idea how nagging moms can be, so she decided to forgive him. "... other things."

Dean followed her into the kitchen, placing the bags on a counter-top. "I'll let this one slide. But if you're _ever_ late for _anything_ that has to do with me, there will be some serious consequences."

He looked at her and smirked. "Like?"

"Like forcing you to spend the day listening to Kay Garner whine about a chipped nail." Olivia smirked back. She knew she hit home when his eyes opened wide and took a deep breath. She added, "Glad you understand."

"Hey, I thought you had a dog... Stevie?" He took out a few bags of food from the bags. "He's really quiet."

"He's not here... Miranda offered to look after him for the night." she explained. She hoped Dean wouldn't think she was desperate for sex.

"That's nice of her to do." He smiled. "Gives you less to worry about right?"

'He didn't think of sex. One point.' she thought, biting her lip while nodding approvingly. "Yeah. Exactly that." She was about to reach for the other bag, when Dean stopped her.

"You're going to sit down. Now." He told her. "Like I told you yesterday, I'll be cooking you dinner."

"So what, I'm supposed to sit down and look pretty?" she scoffed, sitting down anyway.

"Well... you can do the last part standing up too." He replied. She blinked and blushed. Smiling, he added, "I just want you to be comfortable, Liv."

"So, what cha gonna cook?" she asked, resting her chin in her hands, looking quite curious. Dean gave her a mysterious smile.

"Let's just say you're gonna be blown away when I tell you." he replied.

"So tell me."

"Once you take the first bite."

"The suspense!" she exclaimed sarcastically, making jazz-hands before once more resting her chin on her hands.

"Something you probably never tried." he simply said. "I'll leave it to that.

* * *

He looked at her expectantly as she took the first few bites. Silence. 'Just say something, damn it!' he thought frantically. "So?"

"This is really good, man. Five stars." she replied, food still in her mouth. "Is this chicken tikka masala?"

Dean grinned proudly. "That's a meat alternative for vegetarians called quorn."

Silence. Olivia put the fork down, mouth slightly ajar. "Get outta here. You're telling me this goodness here..." she pointed at her plate. "... is actually vegetarian meat?"

"Yep." he replied, smiling with relief knowing she actually liked what she was eating.

"You gotta give me the recipe, Dean. Maybe I can cook it for Mel's birthday."

"I'm glad you like it that much, Olivia."

"You know what? Maybe eating vegetarian's not as boring as I thought it would be." she commented. "My eldest brother's vegan, but being vegan sucks. Means you can't eat chocolate."

Dean laughed. "You're funny." he commented, and then noticed her hair was actually down when he saw her tossing it behind her shoulder as she ate. "Hey, you let your hair down"

"Uh... yeah..." she laughed nervously. "Thought I'd, um, change it up a bit."

"I like it. You look beautiful." he told her shyly. Olivia let out a soft laugh and smiled bashfully, looking down.

"Thank you." She then looked up and pointed at his non-gelled hair. "Hey, your hair's not gelled."

"I only do that for work. You know, to look smart and stuff." he, explained, smiling crookedly.

"You'd still look smart with your hair au naturel, just saying."

"And you'd still look beautiful with your hair down as you do with your hair up."

And that's what started an hours-long conversation on themselves and their lives. It started from how they looked at and outside of work to their personal lives. Dean was especially heartbroken when he found out both Olivia's parents died just a few months apart from each other. As she lightly put it, "It was so Johnny Cash and June Carter.". However he wasn't too surprised when she told him she was previously in a band with her four elder brothers, but then she told him she was the lead vocalist/guitarist.

"Sing something for me." Dean told her.

"No way! I'm more of a backing vocalist now. Besides, I haven't sung in _ages_!" she insisted, legs tucked underneath her on the couch.

"C'mon! Not even a small verse?"

"Not even half one." she winked.

"Oh well..." he said, staring at the ceiling, sighing dramatically. "Then I guess I won't be singing a verse myself then..."

"Wait." Still looking at the ceiling, Dean smirked. "You sing?"

"Yep. And play the guitar."

"I don't believe you."

Dean glanced at her and sang the first few verses from Johnny Cash's 'Ring of Fire', leaving Olivia not only stunned at how good his voice was, but also how close they were sitting next to each other. "Okay, you proved your point, Smithy. You sing and you're not bad at it. At all."

"Your turn, princess. Sing."

"No."

"You have to. I sang a verse so now it's your turn."

After a pause, she said, "How about you hear me sing at Sam and Miranda's wedding in two months? Gives me enough time to warm up my vocal chords." she winked.

"You're not gonna give in easily are you, Miss Muhl?"

"Nope." she smiled cheekily, and let out a slight yawn. "Whoops."

"It's okay, Liv. It's actually quite late and we both have work tomorrow." They stood up and made their way to the front door.

"You're still gonna come pick me up tomorrow, Smith?" she asked him, opening the front door.

"I always keep my promises, Muhl." Their gazes met and he bit his lower lip, driving Olivia internally insane. "Did I mention you look stunning with your hair down?" he told her huskily, running a hand through her hair.

"You might have said it in different words..." she replied, their gazes now falling to one another's lips. "... but you know..." Their faces inched closer and closer. Olivia's heart couldn't help but beat faster than ever before. "... whatever." She finished the sentence quickly before Dean's lips touched hers.

Dean felt like time froze and it was just them in the whole world. Olivia, seeming to feel the same way, smiled halfway through the kiss and wrapped her arms round his neck, pulling him as close to her body as possible, as Dean's other hand found its way on her waist, gently squeezing it, making the kiss more heated. Before things could escalate, he slowly pulled away.

"Half past seven." she softly and breathlessly told him, their foreheads against each other's, before giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Quarter past seven." he corrected her with a slight chuckle. He took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it.

"Sure thing." Olivia giggled. Then she remembered the vital thing. "Oh, and in case you decide to stay longer in bed thinking about a kick-ass drummer chick with the name of Olivia Muhl..." She picked up a pen lying just an arms' length away from her on a vanity table and wrote her phone number on his hand. "... give me a call."

"And if you decide to think of that douche Smithy from sales and marketing, give me a call and I'll straighten him up." he replied, keeping up with her joke, taking the pen from her hand and writing his number on her hand. "Thanks for a great night, Olivia."

"You can start calling me Liv. I think you've earned it tonight... in more ways than one." she winked.

"Good, good... then you can start calling me Smithy." he smirked, and gave her one last kiss. "Quarter past seven, Liv."

Olivia laughed as he jogged back to his Prius. "I'll see you then, Smithy."

She waited until he drove off before going back inside. Once she closed the front door, she let out tiny shrieks and danced happily to her bed. The night couldn't have gone any better. She scratched out every little bad bit of thought she ever had about Dean Smith, replacing them with ones she now knew were true: he was funny, hot, very sexy, nice, romantic, down-to-earth, generous, great, fantastic...

… just plain perfect.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? If you want to see anything else in the story make sure you leave your suggestion in the review section.**

**New chapters for Baby's Got Blue Eyes and Save Yourself will be up in the coming few weeks; 'Room For One More?' still hasn't had any reviews and it needs five for the story to continue (you know what that means).**

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a miracle Olivia managed to get some sleep after the amazing night she had. She had dinner with Dean Smith. She kissed Dean Smith, and he kissed her back. He likes her back, and she didn't even have to go through makeovers of any sort! As she was getting ready for work, she mentally slapped herself for misjudging the poor guy. Yeah he was rich but he's so down-to-earth she forgot how rich he was in the first place.

Olivia received a text from Dean as she was blow-drying her hair.

_Smithy: Picking up breakfast._

Smiling softly, she hit 'reply'.

_Me: I expect you here ASAP. Tick-tock, Smithy. Muhl's starving._

Dean replied almost immediately.

_Smithy: Chill, woman! I can't text and drive you know!_

She laughed and shook her head, proceeding with the blow-drying. She decided to put her hair in a loose braid. She couldn't handle having her hair down completely at work; stress made her sweaty, and sweat made her hair greasy. She hoped Dean didn't gel his hair for work, wondering what he'd look like in a suit, tie and ungelled hair.

Oh right, she knew the answer: sexy. She didn't have to see him in person to know that. Heck, he'd look sexy in a freaking sack!

When Olivia heard the knocking on the front door, her heartbeats increased at a rapid pace and her blood boiled. She wasn't even completely dressed yet, standing in her skimpy black camisole and skinny jeans.

"Fuck!" she hissed as she ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs, nearly tripping face first on her way down. More knocking. "Coming!" she yelled, grabbing the shirt from the living room, quickly discarding the camisole and putting it on. She took a deep breath before opening the door. He looked as attractive as he did at their date, only twice as better: he was wearing a navy blue blazer over a white shirt and a striped maroon tie, matching blue trousers and black office shoes. And his hair? Yep... ungelled.

He smirked as he gave her a one-over. "You're not ready yet."

"Well... You're a jerk." she retorted, blushing. 'Lame comeback, Muhl! You're better than that!'

Dean laughed. "Just put your shoes on, Liv. I'll wait for you in the car."

"What about breakfast?" she asked, reaching by her side for her purple Converse.

"We can eat it in the car on our way to work." he replied with a smile.

"Eating food in a fancy-ass car? Wow, so punk rock!" Olivia exclaimed dramatically, making jazz hands for special effects. Dean laughed even harder before walking back into his car. She shook her head and sat right outside the front door, putting her shoes on, her bag sitting beside her. Once she finished, she pulled her bag up along with herself and closed the front door behind her, locking it. She ran down the front steps and into the car. "Drive forth for my stomach is as empty as a starless night." she joked.

"What, no good morning kiss?" he asked her, pretending to be (although he was slightly) disappointed. Olivia giggled and leaned over, kissing Dean softly on the lips, letting them linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Now can we drive? I really am hungry." she huffed, fastening her seatbelt. Dean didn't think twice, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space.

"Reach under your seat." he told her. She did as told, taking out a box. The beautiful aroma that filled the car was blissful, almost heavenly.

"Are these Duncan's?" Olivia asked him. "These are definitely Duncan's. They smell like Duncan's perfection."

Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Duncan's are the best pastries in town, baby. Whenever my family are visiting, it's all they eat." He quickly opened the lid of the box and took out a glazed doughnut.

"What about your cleansing diet or whatever?" she asked him with a smirk.

"Hey..." he mumbled as he munched away. "Duncan's is an exception."

"Food's an exception." Olivia corrected him. "I don't get people who diet. They're depriving themselves from every food group. Chocolate, pizza, cakes, Duncan's pastries..." She glanced over at him. "I hope you're over the detox, dude, cos otherwise I'm gonna have to make you eat like a trucker."

"Bring it on, princess."

"My eldest brother's a pro chef." She told him in a mysterious tone. "That is all I'm saying."

"What's that to do with anything?"

"Means I can cook. He lived with me for seven years before moving out. Most the time he was working, so I had to cook for myself. He taught me a few tricks." she winked.

"If you say so, Muhl... Next time dinner's on you."

Silence. Olivia stared at Dean and with a hopeful tone, she repeated, "Next time?" 'Next time... That means second date... SECOND DATE WITH DEAN SMITH!'

"Well, yeah... I mean—I thought we kinda established that by now... right?" It was like being back to square one for Dean. They went on a date and kissed last night, and liked each other as more than colleagues and acquaintances. So what gives?

Olivia pursed her lips and grinned. "I just wanted to see if we're on the same page..." She paused. "We definitely are."

* * *

Dean parked his car a block away from the company building, where Olivia agreed to meet Sam and Ian. "Are you sure you don't want me to wait with you? I can drive all of you to work."

She shook her head. "And risk being interrogated about our date? I think I'll leave that to my girlfriends. Ian and Sammy can be a nightmare when it comes to questioning my dating life." Her eyes landed on his lips and giggled.

Dean frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "What?"

"You have... powder—" Her voice trailed off as she tried to control her laughter. "... wait, let me just get it for you." She unfastened her seatbelt and leaned over. Dean, wide-eyed, froze to the spot as she flicked her tongue gently over the corner of his lips, then kissed him. She pulled away slightly and whispered, "Sorry."

"No apologies needed..." he breathlessly replied before grabbing her face and crashed his lips against hers. She moaned with pleasure, her arms wrapped round his neck. His hands left her face, landing on her hips as he pulled her on top of him in a straddling position.

Olivia's phone started to vibrate, with_ Friends Will Be Friends_ playing in the background. As she started to pull away, Dean only continued kissing her jawline and neck. "De-Dean, my... phone..." The fast pace at which Dean was going didn't slow down, and the song went on and on and on... "Dean. Phone. Ringing."

He pulled away from her neck and sighed. "Fine." Panting, Olivia sat back in her seat and, seeing it was Ian, answered the call quickly.

"I'm on my way. The cab I was in took the not-so-short short cut over and got stuck so I'm gonna run a little late." she explained quickly before he could even talk. Ian was probably the most punctual person in the universe, always planning things step-by-step.

"Chill out, time bomb!" Ian insisted, chuckling. "Me and Sam already had breakfast and we're on our way to work... and by the way, we know you're with Dean Smith at the moment." Olivia tensed. 'How did they...?' she thought, looking around until she saw Sam and Ian across the street, waving.

"Oh my..." she whispered, hanging up the phone.

"Did-did your friends just see what we... we were just doing?"Dean asked her, wide-eyed as Ian and Sam crossed the street.

"I sure as _fuck_ hope not! They won't let me live it down! Them and their female counterparts!" Olivia groaned, leaning back against her seat as she subtly fixed her hair. She smiled brightly (and fakely) when her friends were by her side. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Olivia, Dean Smith."

He smiled nervously. "Hey guys... Want a-a ride to work?"

"Sure!" Sam exclaimed, already inside the car.

"So Dean, did you sleep over at Liv's?" Ian asked Dean, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Olivia retorted. "No, Dean didn't sleep over at my house, Ian. And he was a gentleman about it."

"Oh good! I thought I'd have to give him the talk or something." Ian chuckled.

"You're a strange, strange man, Ian." Dean commented.

"It's this thing he does." Sam explained. "He pretends to be all brotherly and protective of her whenever she has someone new."

Olivia closed her eyes and face-palmed herself. 'Great, now he made me sound like a whore'. "Samuel, you _do_ realise you called me a whore right?"

"I—I didn't mean it like that. I mean that... that everytime you date someone... you—Ian, help me out here." Sam looked over at his friend, who was laughing so hard his face was beetroot red. A few moments later, Olivia joined in, with Dean smiling and chuckling on occasion. He didn't know Ian and Sam very well. They seemed nice around work, often avoiding eye contact with anyone who had a higher rank then them, but still nice.

He looked over at Olivia for a split second, and saw how happy these people made her, in all their quirky, awkward lifestyles.

It reminded Dean of the person he used to be.

* * *

"I'm sorry we embarrassed you back there, Liv." Sam apologised, giving her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, we really are sorry. Legit pinky swear." Ian chimed in, lifting up his pinky.

"You guys..." she gushed, hugging them in unison. "You can never embarrass me more than my four brothers." She pulled away and the elevator door opened. They walked out, her arms round their necks. "So, what do you think of Smithy outside the office?"

"Really nice." Sam replied.

"Human." Ian said at the same time. "BY the way, did you see his _hair_ today? Not gelled."

"His hair?" Sam told him. "What about Olivia's? It's in a _braid_. She never braids her hair for work."

"You sound like two gossiping girlfriends." she half-joked. "Worse than Mel and Miranda, even. And as for my hair being braided, I wanted a change. So did Dean with his hair."

"Was his hair gelled yesterday?" She shook her head. Sam smiled softly. "That explains a lot. Since you like him the way he is outside of work, then he decided he can come to work with his natural hair. No gel, no cover-ups."

Ian stared at his friend, poker-faced. "Dude could you be any more gay?"

Sam scoffed and sat in his cubicle. "Ian, Sam's the romantic of the group. Being romantic doesn't mean being gay." Olivia explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, my iron throne awaits with a mountain of invoices to sign."

"Oh, so you've _finally_ started watching 'Game of Thrones' huh?" Ian smirked, crossing his arms. "I thought the show was a fantasy rip-off."

"That Geoffrey dude is a dick, man!" she exclaimed, stopping in front of Ian's cubicle. "Now I know many people in the show die, so I hope he topped the list."

All Ian did was smirk mysteriously and sit down, switching on the computer. "I'll see you for lunch, Muhl."

"So he dies." Olivia was a sucker for spoilers, and she always knew when she hit the nail in the head with Ian. The smirks and looks he'd give her give everything away. Shaking her head, she walked to her office door, where she was stopped by Dean.

"Heard you talking about 'Game of Thrones' with Ian..." he said, leaning against the glass wall of her office.

"So?" she tasked teasingly, turning round to look at him with a smirk on her face.

"Didn't know you were a fan, is all."

"Well you never asked."

"Well we never opened a discussion about that." She chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Where have you left off?"

"If I don't get stuck at work tonight, I might be able to finish the third season." Olivia replied happily.

"How about... We have takeout over at my house tonight and finish the season together, hm?" Dean suggested. 'A second date already? Involving Game of Thrones too? Oh, it's on!'

"But doesn't watching the show together mean... _not_ watching the show?"

"Not if it's 'Game of Thrones', princess." he winked. "So what do you say? Be over at seven?"

She nodded. "If I'm a little late it's because I have practise right before that, and I hate disappointing my friends. Hey, why don't you come by? You did say you want to hear me sing right? Well guess what? I sing a _lot_ during practise."

"Then I'll most definitely be there, Liv. See you after work?"

She smiled. "See you after work, Smithy."

* * *

**Writing this chapter proved to be harder than I thought since I'm constantly too lazy to write and always hit with writers' block, but I think it turned out pretty good. I decided to put in GoT because, heck, it's the best fucking show EVER.**

**Currently re-writing the new chapter for 'Save Yourself', which is Bedtime Stories!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
